Tyron Chronic and The Father of Time
by Mattmanfanfict
Summary: 13 year old Tyron Chronic is about to finish his 7th year at Hoger Middle School when things start to get a little weird. Not very good at summaries and its my first story... so ya know! More Chaps to come!
1. The V Principal is a Human Torch

I do not own the events, characters, or story of the PJATO series, I just own the made up characters and events in this story.

* * *

_"Those filthy mortals are unappreciative of what we gave them…" A mysterious voice boomed over a dark room._

_"We gifted themmm the vvvvery thing to keep themmm alive and what do they give usssss?" I heard something hiss._

_"Grime, filth, pollution, they make me sick," then a rather elderly man walked into the light, a long with a large, green snake/serpent slithered into view on the opposite side of the elder man._

_"I have an Idea" The serpent suddenly said, "We will give the mortals until the winter solstice to fix their pollution or we will rip apart what was put together!" _

_Bleep! Bleep! Blee_p! Bleep!

It took ten minutes before I finally got up out of bed to punch a hole in my alarm clock.

It was June 5th, 2009, the last day of my 7th year at Hoger Middle in New York. Today I really wish I had slept in, you'll find out why later. My name is Tyron Chronic. I'm a 13 year old, black haired, teenager who has always been interested in Greek mythological figures such as Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, Hercules, ect…

I've had Dyslexia and ADHD all my life, so reading something in English was torture. Ancient Greek was no problem with me for some reason. My dad left me the day I was born, so I lived with my mom for my life. Now let's get on with the story.

"Is that scrambled eggs I smell?" I joyfully asked as I skipped into the kitchen.

"Yes it is. With milk and a bagel!" My mom answered as she placed the dish on the table, "So how did you sleep last night honey?"

"I didn't sleep to well," I explained, "I had that nightmare again."

"Again? Honey, I hope this doesn't mean anything."

"Why would it mean anything? There are no serpents in real life."

"You'd be surprised…" She muttered to herself.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" I questioned.

"Honey, it's complicated. I'll explain later. Just eat up and get ready, you'll be late for school. Oh yeah, wear your special coat today. Its cold outside."

"Eh, okay," I ended the conversation. That "special coat" somehow protected me from the cold, or being scorched in the heat, or also being drenched in water when its raining.

_As long as I get an answer, I'll be happy. _I thought to myself.

The first few periods were good. Almost everyone was going around with yearbooks and pens and stuff. I didn't bother to order one and no one bothered to ask me to sign theirs.

There was also a special visitor today named Grover or something. We didn't really meet until lunchtime, that's when things started to get a little weird.

"Hey, you mind if I sit here?"

I turned my head to the sound of his voice and it was Grover holding a tray with pizza, 3 cans of soda, a mountain that might as well been named Mt. French Fries, and a bowl of Guacamole.

"Uh, yeah, sure," I pulled up a chair for him to sit down.

Once he sat down and set his tray aside he sniffed the air and looked around as if someone was watching.

"Do you have any idea who you are?" He whispered.

"Um, what do you mean?"I murmured getting a little freaked out.

"You know all those Gree-"

"Hello Grover and Tyron," Someone interrupted.

I turned and It was our vice principle Mr. Istanbul.

"Can I talk to you, privately Mr. Chronic?" He asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just come!" He impatiently grabbed my hand and forced me to follow him.

"Tyron! No!" I could hear Grover in the background pleading.

Then Grover did something I didn't expect. He ran up to the Vice Principal and kicked him in the face. He screamed in pain and immediately let go of my hand.

"Run!" Grover yelled out.

I had a feeling that I should have ran because as soon as the so called "principal" got up, his clothes started to melt and soon his whole body was engulfed in flames. There was no longer a human being, there was a skeleton radiating flames and lava!

I started to sprint, but he threw a fireball at my back which, of-course set me plummeting face first to the ground in pain. I expected for my coat and clothes to catch on fire but for some reason it didn't, instead somehow it paralyzed me, so all I could see was the ground.

_Wait a second, why isn't anyone else seeing this? _I asked myself. _Surely someone would have called the police or something._

I heard someone say: "We came here as fast as we could." And some swords clattering and such.

Before I knew it I was out like a light.


	2. I drink chocolate chip cookies

I do not own the events, characters, or story of the PJATO series, I just own the made up characters and events in this story.

Sorry for the short chapt. I'll have another one very soon. :)

* * *

Next thing I knew, I was in a soft type of bed. I would say I'd be in an empty room, but I could see someone out of the corner of my eye. I tried to look but I was still paralyzed from that monster vice principal.

"Hey! He's conscious again!" The man with a familiar voice said.

"Good, good." I heard another voice. An older voice actually, "He's still paralyzed from the poison. Give him some ambrosia and nectar. That should clear him from it."

_Nectar and what? _I thought.

"Get some of the nectar and a straw. I hope he still has feeling in his mouth."

Great, I didn't.

The man in the corner moved out of my vision to probably get the nectar stuff.

When he came back, they smothered the nectar all over my lips and dripped a little bit into my mouth. Instantly I felt feeling in my mouth again, but before I could speak they popped the straw in my mouth and they told me to drink.

The nectar was… amazing. I was half expecting a bad medicine taste but instead it tasted like… chocolate chip cookies like those from Chips Ahoy. No, not even that… ugh it's hard to explain how great it tasted.

But that's not the only thing it did. I felt feeling in my body again, and it felt like I had just came out of the shower, or when I got an A+ on a history test. I felt greater than before I was paralyzed.

I kept on drinking until I heard sucking noises from the sign of emptiness inside a drink. After that, I stood up and asked for more. I glanced to my left and saw an elderly man with more facial hair than a lion. He was in a mechanical wheelchair, but for some reason the wheelchair was covered up with a soft, neon blanket.

To the side of him was… Grover? But there was really something wrong about him… First of all he had no pants, but I could see why. Instead of human _legs_ were goat legs, and instead of human _feet_, there was hooves.

I could swear I was paralyzed again. My eyes and mouth wide open.

"Um, I know what you're thinking…" Grover said, "That you may be dreaming and/or seeing things."

My eyes and mouth were still wide open in shock.

"Well, Tyron you know about all those Greek gods and stuff?" The elder man explained, "They're true."

"U-um, you m-mean that the Olympians a-and those other g-gods are real?" I was still in shock.

"Basically yes." Grover answered.

"Um, I need to rest a little bit…" I fell on my pillow and immediately I fell asleep/passed out.


End file.
